


【GB】恋与动物园 48～52

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: GB, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 61





	【GB】恋与动物园 48～52

④⑧

他的唇可真软。

在许墨吻上来的时候你只有这一个想法。

明明浑身滚烫软得像汪水，即便单纯依靠两瓣嘴唇的碰触对于疏解他体内的热潮于事无补，许墨的动作也是温柔体贴的。他眯着眼，专注地含着你的唇，用舌尖仔细勾勒形状…

可他连坐都坐不住。

在他的身体又一次下滑时，你终于将手扶在他的腰上，手下的皮肤热得吓人，劲瘦的腰软趴趴的，在他难耐地蹭着你时，你触到了深陷的腰窝。

这次接吻仿佛用尽了他全部的力气，你听到他满足地喘了几声，将下巴轻轻搁在你的肩头，轻笑时吐出湿热的气息。你环住他的腰给他借力，就着拥抱的姿势让他得到片刻休息。

情潮仿佛涨落的海水，时起时歇，一浪狠狠拍打过来时，你似乎都能听见许墨咬牙的声音，怀里的身体绷得像随时会断的弦，而他只能将脸埋在你的颈间，过了很久才呼出一口气。等情潮退去时，他只能疲倦地调整呼吸，脆弱无助地闭着眼喘息。

循环往复，许墨脸颊的潮红愈发明显，嘴唇和下颚却更加苍白，而他胯间的器物，从始至终都没有低头的趋势。充血，勃起，消耗他为数不多的体力。

“唔…”许墨猛地睁开眼，诧异地看着身下的手，笨拙羞涩地握住他滚烫通红的部位，毫无章法地上下动作。

“我觉得…这…这样你可能…会…会好受些…”你涨红了脸，磕磕巴巴地向他解释。

“嗤…”许墨低下头笑出了声，修长的手指将你的拳头握住，带着你规律地收放动作，温柔含笑的表情根本看不出他正在自亵，清哑的声音如同授课般循循说道，“仅靠这里的释放是不够的，就算…嗯…就算暂时得到了满足…唔…哈啊…”

说到这里，你清楚地看见他的小腹一阵收缩，红肿的器物顶端很快吐出些许白浊的液体。可是，好不容易颓软的部位不消片刻，又硬挺起来。

经历了一次释放的许墨，脱力地撑着床，喘得更加厉害。

“那我该怎么做？”你坐在床边，焦急中将许墨的手牢牢握住。

他深深地望了你一眼，拉着你的手伸进他的腿间，绕过挺立的部位，停留在你看不见的地方。

你知道那是哪里。

紧张地吞咽口水，颤颤巍巍伸出的食指几乎在碰到软肉的同时就被裹了进去，小口收缩着，用力吮吸你的指尖。

“可以吗？”许墨的声音很冷静，却无端暴露了忐忑恐惧的心情。

“我…吗？”

“我只希望是你。”他像是卸下了沉重的负担，在你慢吞吞地动作时闭上了眼，将腿分得更开些。

许墨浑身都软软的，大概真的被情欲将所有精力抽离，任凭你支起他的一条腿，将早就兴奋的器物缓慢对准他湿润的小口。

必须要承认的是，他现在的样子真的很性感，让人看着就热血沸腾，是以从他邀请到你准备完全，并没有花费太多时间。

他的穴口湿得不成样子，收缩挤压时吐出更多晶莹的液体，顺着股缝渗进身下的床单。甫一贴近，亟待许久的小口便奋力地将你吞了进去，即便本身的甬道非常紧致。

湿热拥挤的通道在肠液的濡湿下勉勉强强才能推进，下体被从未有过的巨物撑开的感觉让许墨的表情一瞬间变得错乱，胀痛与快感交织着涌上来，他瘫倒在床上，呻吟接连不断。

“还好吗？”你俯下身去，开始匀速缓慢地抽插。

许墨咬唇憋了一口气，慢慢吐出来后，看清你关切的模样，没有说话，只是勾着你的脖子用力深吻。

唇瓣抵在一起厮磨又分开，再以更大的力道重新贴合在一起。将许墨的喘息呻吟封在口中，很快他就失去力气，打开牙关任凭你舔舐他口腔里的每一处。

下身的撞击一刻未停，不知何时环在你腰上的细长双腿在你顶弄到某个凸起时总会下意识夹得更紧。

他断断续续地呜咽着，被快感冲碎了全部理智，只是挺起腰腹方便你的进入。

你一手托着他的后脑，一手放在他的腰后，原应陌生的结合因为没有经验显得越发水到渠成。

一次又一次的冲撞，你终于将微凉的液体留在他身体的最深处。还没等你离开，便被他揽着肩头换了个体位。

许墨似乎感觉好些了，动作异常轻柔地将你放在床上，分开两腿跪坐在你的小腹，仿佛不知满足的小口依旧翕动着，随着他塌下腰肢，将你完完全全地没入。

你这才看清了他的脸，清冷的五官配上妖冶的神情。浅紫的瞳孔，绯色的眼底，里面清晰地映出你的样子。

当他整个人坐下来，会因为被进入得太深，眯着眼，微张开口吸气，逐渐加快动作时情难自禁地拉着你的手在他身上抚摸，也会在你触碰到乳首时敏感地轻颤。

一股又一股液体终于浇熄了他体内的欲火，你将摇摇晃晃的他扶住，拔出时白浊便涌出了出来。

他的身体不再发烫，却比之前更软，几乎没有抬起手指的力气，高潮的余韵在他身上留下浅淡的粉红，他便餍足地靠在你身上休息。

你顺着他的腰线抚摸到胯骨，来来回回像逗弄自己的狐狸。许墨眯起狭长的眼，埋在你胸口轻笑着，变出了雪白蓬松的狐尾和粉白柔软的双耳。

对于毛茸茸的喜爱让你忍不住抓着他的尾巴把玩，许墨的声音轻飘飘的，带着性感的慵懒，“狐狸的尾巴很敏感的…”说话间，柔软的耳朵忽扇着蹭过你的下颚，你亲了亲不安分的耳尖，大言不惭道，“反正我还年轻。”

“那下次，可以抱半妖的我吗？”他将雪白的大尾巴绕在你的腿上，语气带着小心翼翼的试探。

你感到喉咙一阵发干，声音也涩涩的，“可…可以。”

④⑨

将白狐抱进浴缸，转眼又变成了赤裸的男人。

许墨趴在浴缸边，懒懒地享受着你的清理。

看着他大腿内侧的红肿和腰间的青紫，你心虚地放缓力道，穴口处也有撕裂的痕迹，让你更加歉疚。

他却丝毫不在意，透过半睁不睁的眸子将温柔的视线悉数放在你身上，偶尔像是想起什么，低头浅笑出声。

5x⑩

换好床单时许墨已经睡着了，连日的情欲将他折磨得心力交瘁，迷迷糊糊的人被你半扶半抱着带回卧室，你替他擦头发时还依赖地蹭你的手心。

将毛茸茸的尾巴也用被子盖好，想了想还是给他留了纸条。

“好梦，醒来后见。”

⑤①

回到家习惯性抬头看时间，挂钟显示从你出门到现在仅仅过去了五分钟。

不禁质疑自己是不是太快了。

食物的香气吸引了你的注意，寻找着其他人的身影，发现他们各自干着自己的事，只是在看见你时赏了一个白开水般的眼神，又重新打游戏看新闻批文件。

你假装没有看见周棋洛发红的眼尾，白起僵硬的背影和李泽言晦暗的表情，坐在餐桌前。

饭菜飘着香喷喷的热气，挂钟的指针开始了转动。

迎着李泽言的目光，你用口型无声传达“谢谢”，得到他柔和了些许的视线。

⑤②

有个笨蛋，暂停了时间，只为让你吃到热腾腾的饭菜。


End file.
